Marco Lies, But Jean Won't Let Him Die
by SurveyCorpsGirl
Summary: The second version of Marco Lies. A much happier version where Jean saves his life and they finally get together. You DO NOT have to read the other version in order to read this one.


-X Chapter 1 X-

"Hi!" Jean said, smiling brightly at the smaller boy sitting alone under the tree.

Said boy looked up shyly and said, "H-hi..."

"My name's Jean! What's your name?" Jean asked.

"Marco..." The boy said hesitantly.

Jean smiled even brighter and said, "Let's be friends!"

Marco hesitated for a moment before nodding. Jean grabbed his hands and pulled him up off the ground. He pulled him over to the swings and sat him down on one.

"Hold on tightly Marco! I'm gonna push you so you go really high!" Jean said.

Marco nodded shyly and grabbed the chains tightly. Jean grabbed the sides of the swings and pulled the smaller boy back. He then pushed him hard so he stated to soar through the air. Jean kept pushing him so he flew higher and higher. Marco began to laugh quietly and smile.

"Higher, Jean, higher!" He exclaimed, closing his eyes and laughing.

Jean beamed and fulfilled his request. This was years ago when the boys were in first grade. Jean had just barely turned six and Marco had already been seven for two months. Marco was a year and two months older that Jean but they were in the same grade. They'd been friends ever since that day. Now, they were fifteen and sixteen and sophomores in high school. And ever since fourth grade, Jean had been seeing bruises on Marco's body. Up until now Jean always thought they were from playing with his foster siblings. But now, Jean realized that there were too many marks to be from playing with his siblings. Plus, he was too old to be playing with them now. But he didn't know what they were from. And whenever one of their teachers asked where he got those marks, he always said he'd gotten them from 'playing with his siblings'. But he knew he was lying. He knew him too well. Whenever he lied, his nostrils flared. Whenever Jean asked him why he was lying he'd say he wasn't. Jean would always let it go, not wanting to push things any farther. But they were still getting worse. One Friday, it was so bad Jean came home with tears in his eyes. He went to his father, not know who else to go to.

"Dad..." He said.

Erwin looked down at his son and was shocked to see tears in his son's eyes. Jean hardly ever cried.

"What is it Jean?! What's wrong?!" He asked.

Jean sniffled and said, "Marco lies..."

At first Erwin just kind of brushed it off. He didn't know how much his son had been hurt or the things he had seen.

And he wasn't ready when he said, "You can tell me."

Jean said, "Marco lies to the classroom, Marco lies everyday at school, Marco lies to the teachers, as he tries to cover every bruise."

Erwin couldn't believe what Jean had told him that day. It just couldn't be. Not to Marco. That night, Erwin went to talk to Jean before he went to bed. And as he stepped out of the room, he heard Jean say a prayer, which he rarely did.

"God bless my mom and my dad... And my best friend Marco, I know he needs you bad, because he lies about the bruises..."

Erwin couldn't sleep that night. He tossed and turned, making his wife Zoe worry.

"Is everything alright, dear?" She asked, rolling over to face him.

He sighed and faced her.

"Jean came home today almost in tears." He said.

"What?! He never cries!" She said.

"I know. I was shocked as well. And when I asked him what was wrong, he told me that Marco lies." The blond man sighed.

"What did he mean 'Marco lies'?" Zoe asked.

Erwin repeated Jean's words and Zoe gasped.

"You don't think... That he's... Being abused, do you...?!" She asked.

"I'm afraid so. From what Jean said, Marco's showing all the signs of abuse. And I think I remember hearing the boys talking about how bad Marco's foster home is." Erwin said, closing his eyes.

Zoe sighed and reached a hand over to cup her husband's cheek. He opened his eyes and looked at her.

She gave him a loving smile and said, "Don't worry yourself too much love. I know you'll think of what to do."

He nodded but still didn't look relaxed. Zoe smiled again and moved closer to the large man. She pulled him to her and made him rest his head in her chest. She hugged his head and he wrapped his arms around her waist. She kissed his forehead and nuzzled him.

"I love you." She said, stroking his hair.

"I love you too baby. And thanks a lot." He said, nuzzling her chest.

Zoe fell asleep quickly but Erwin still wasn't able to sleep. Eventually he switched the position he and his wife were in so she was settled against his chest. He held her tightly as he tried to think of a way to calm his son's fears. And finally, after two days of thinking, he knew exactly what he had to do.

_-Sunday-_

"Hey, dad, can you drive me to the café to meet Eren, Armin, and Marco?" Jean asked.

"Of course." Erwin said.

He grabbed his keys and they headed out to the car. They got in and drove to the café.

"Mind if I come in to say hi to the boys?" Erwin asked.

"Nah, come on." Jean said, waving his hand.

They got out of the car and walked into the café. They were ten minutes late already, so when Jean saw that Marco wasn't there, he was confused.

"Hey guys, where's Marco?" Jean asked.

"I don't know." Armin said.

"He hasn't showed yet." Eren said.

"Did he call to say he'd be late?" Jean asked.

Armin and Eren looked at each other and Armin said, "No…. We thought he called you…."

When Jean heard this, he knew something was wrong. He pulled his phone out and dialed Marco's number. It rang several times before going to voicemail. He called him eight more times but Marco never answered.

"Dad, we need to get to Marco's house, now." Jean said, turning to his father.

"Jean, I'm sure he's fine. Maybe he just lost his phone or he's asleep." Erwin said.

"No. Marco's never lost his phone before, even. And he _**always**_ answers his phone. Even if it rings when he was asleep he always wakes up to answer it. I called him nine times and he didn't answer. Something's wrong!" Jean said, sounding panicked.

Sensing his son's distress, he nodded. Saying he'd call the other two later, they ran out to the car. They drove to Marco's house as fast as possible. The moment the car came to a stop, Jean was out of the car. Just as Erwin was coming up beside his son, they heard Marco scream. Jean's eyes widened and he sprinted to the front door, his father right behind him. Erwin kicked the door down and they ran into the house. They found Samuel standing over Marco, who was lying on the floor covered in blood, cuts, and bruises. Jean's heart stopped as he saw Marco. Jean ran forward and shoved Samuel away from Marco. Erwin restrained Samuel and knocked him out. Jean dropped to his knees next to Marco and checked to see if he was breathing.

"Marco, can you hear me?!" He asked, gently touching his freckled cheek.

Marco weakly opened his eyes and reached a shaking hand up to touch Jean's face.

"Thank you…." He mumbled.

His hand dropped and went limp in Jean's arms. Tears welled up in Jean's eyes.

"Dad, call 911! Now please!" He yelled, holding Marco.

Erwin pulled his phone out and dialed 911. Five minutes later, an ambulance arrived and took Marco to the hospital.

"Mom!" Jean exclaimed, jumping up from his seat in the waiting room.

His mother walked over to him and hugged him tightly. She was the doctor on call when Marco came in.

"He's gonna be alright…. We got him just in time…." She said, nuzzling her son.

"Thank god…!" Jean said, starting to cry again.

Zoë held her son and kissed his forehead. Erwin came over and wrapped his arms around both of them.

"When can I see him?" Jean asked.

"As soon as he's moved into his room. That should be in about an hour so just hang tight." She said.

Jean nodded and wiped his eyes.

"Hey, I gotta go do a few more things. I'll come get you when he's moved." She said, kissing his forehead again.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Jean took a deep breath before pushing the door to Marco's room open. He walked in and saw Marco lying unconscious in hospital bed, bandages covering his body. He slowly walked over and gently sat down on the side of his bed.

"Marco…." He sighed, taking his left hand into his own.

Marco made a small noise and gripped Jean's hand. Jean reached over and brushed Marco's raven bangs off his forehead.

"I love you…." He muttered, placing a loving kiss to his bandaged forehead.

He sat on Marco's bed for days, waiting for him to wake up. He was even excused from school. He hardly moved from Marco's side. And finally, after five days, Marco woke up.

"Mmmm…."

Jean jumped lightly and looked down at Marco.

"Marco!" He said, leaning over him.

The older boy's brown eyes slowly blinked open. He looked up at Jean with unfocused eyes and groaned.

"What… what's going on…? Where am I…?" He muttered, confused.

"You're in the hospital." Jean said, stroking his freckled cheek with his thumb.

"The hospital…? What happened…?" Marco asked, still confused.

Jean swallowed hard and said, "Samuel beat you…. he almost killed you…."

Marco looked up at Jean shocked.

"How did… how did I get to the hospital…? Samuel would never take me…." Marco said, shaking his head slowly.

"Dad and I found you…." Jean said.

"What?!" Marco said, looking up at Jean again.

"When you didn't show at the café on Sunday, I got worried. So I called you but you didn't answer. Dad drove me to your house and we heard you scream. We ran into the house and he was standing over you…. I was so scared that you were going to die…." Jean said, resting his forehead against Marco's.

Marco held onto Jean's hand tighter and closed his eyes.

"Thank you…." He whispered.

His chocolate brown eyes opened and he looked into Jean's honey brown eyes. Gradually, their faces drew closer until their lips were pressed together in a loving, gentle kiss. They slowly pulled apart and smiled at each other.

"I've been waiting two years to do that…." Jean said, biting his lip.

"And I've been waiting two years for you to do that…." Marco said, blushing a little.

Jean kissed him again and said, "I love you…."

"I love you too…. And thank you…." Marco said, nuzzling into Jean's neck.

He flinched as his head throbbed.

"Careful! You're still really hurt…." Jean said, hugging him lightly.

Marco nodded but kept his head tucking under Jean's chin. A few minutes later, there was a knock on the door and Zoë walked in.

"Ah, I see our little Marco is awake now!" She said, smiling brightly.

Jean nodded a little and rubbed Marco's back lightly. Marco snuggled into Jean more and sighed happily.

Zoë smiled more and said, "And I see you two finally kissed?"

Another nod from Jean and a blush from Marco confirmed her question. Jean kissed Marco's forehead and nuzzled his hair. Erwin joined them a little while later.

"So what do we do now?" Jean asked, holding Marco as he snuggled into his chest.

"Well, Samuel is on his way to prison as we speak. Child services relocated all of the kids from the foster home, and Mary was arrested." Erwin said.

The other three nodded and Zoë rested her head on her husband's shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her as they sat in the window seat.

"What happens to me when I get out of the hospital?" Marco asked.

Zoë and Erwin smiled and said, "We have a little surprise."

Zoë pulled a paper out of her purse and handed it to Jean and Marco.

They gasped and Jean asked, "Is this what I think it is?!"

Erwin nodded and said, "Your mother and I now have custody over Marco."

Jean and Marco couldn't believe it. There were no words to describe how happy they were. They shared a kiss and cuddled together, happy that Marco would be safe now.


End file.
